total drama cartoon philly
by hardinkphilly
Summary: k
1. the day

welcome to camp philly island you know the rules

bus comes mordecai steps out

mordecai yo im mordo and im going to win

rigby dude your the man but im going to win

katz yes but im katz the winner of this game

grim great to be here man

mandy you wont win

grim shut it

lazlo hello wow an island

patsy hello

edward look at your winner

katz you must be talking about me

ed buttertoast!

edd ed dont yell

eddy wass up guys

nazz what is up

johnny im going all the way right plank

rigby loser

bloo blooregaurdqkazzo will win

bus leaves and another one comes

zim greetings i will win and rule earth with the iron fist

everyone stares at him

rigby laughs haha loser

zim like you will win

rigby STOP TALKING !

jenny im jenny a robot

rigby your hot

jenny ok thanks ?

spongebob hello

squidward this guy is annoying so beware

dib zim is an alien

zim this guy thinks im an alien laughs

everyone else laughs

gaz your a loser dib

gir hello zim

zim hey gir

cosmo hello every one

wanda dont be a freak

timmy hello

danny i will try to win

zim sorry spot already taken

jimmy im jimmy boy genius

philly okay teams are going to be formed captins zim and katz

zim i choose gir

katz the blob

zim the robot girl thing

katz the scary guy

zim the girl

katz the racoon

zim gaz

katz the boy

zim the bird

katz the other boy

zim cool hat guy

katz the other boy

zim pink hat

katz smart one

zim guy who is a ghost

katz pink hair

zim green hair

katz monkey

zim the playtupus

katz mongoose

philly okay zim team is team alien

dib aha

zim shut it

philly katz your team cat

leave your challenge idea in the review


	2. tide and seek

last time on tdcp the teams wore formed and rigby and zim started a confilct

zim walked up to jenny

zim your hot

jenny okay ?

zim how about an aliance

jenny okay sweet

rigby dude back off shes mine

zim what is this true

jenny no!

zim and rigby fight

jenny breaks it up

jenny how about i go out with both of you to see

philly listen today you must go through hide and seek with out being cought by chef canada challenge comeing from the mh 1996 himself thanks for that eh

they hide

chef finds wanda

wanda aw man

chef finds cosmo

chef finds all untill only zim jenny rigby and spongebob were left

spongebob this is fun

chef finds spongebob

rigby check it out jenny im still in

zim she dont like you nerd

rigby STOP TALKING

chef finds rigby and zim

philly jenny wins for team alien

X

the marshmellows go to

bloo grim dib ed eddy jimmy danny patsy edward and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

... rigby

wanda aw man

she leave how was it


	3. paintball king

oh and i never got to thank mh 1996 and cartoon forever 88 for giving me the courage to do my own story

philly last time on tdcp jenny dated both zim and rigby to see who was better we played hide and seek and wanda left first

mordecai was arugeing with ed

mordecai your so stupid

ed leave me alone

mordecai why ?

ed because we are on diffrent teams

mordecai no !

ed your a jerk

ed runs away crying

jenny happend to see this

jenny thought if mordecai was a jerk rigby was also a jerk

jenny ran away

meanwhile bloo is hosting rigby and zim who are playing yahtzee

bloo its pretty close

rigby YATZEE ! OHHHHH YEAH YA YOU JUST GOT BEAT

zim rolled his eyes

zim you just won a bored game its nothing special

rigby STOP TALKING

jenny runs in

bloo i better go

bloo leaves

jenny i made up my mind i choose zim

zim YES

rigby what?!

zim and jenny leave leaveing rigby alone

rigby lies on the bed and cries

philly today you guys have to pick one person to go in the woods with a paintball gun to shoot the other the first one to shoot wins wait where is rigby ?

mordecai i dont know i have to find him

katz he must have left cuz he knows i will win

zim correction i will win

philly i picked the people zim vs katz

meanwile in the woods mordecai finds rigby

mordecai dude the challenge is going on go out there why are you here

rigby sobbing jenny chose zim over me

mordecai i wonder why ?

zim is looking and finds katz he shoots him

team alien wins

dib i new zim coulddo it not

gaz loser

gir oh man

edward laughing

patsy and lazlo NOT FUNNY !

campfire

the marshmallows go to cosmo eddy double d dib lazlo patzy spongebob and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

katz

mordecai what! why ?

lazlo jenny told us how mean you were to ed

mordecai thinks on no ! jenny picked zim over rigby cuz of me i have to tell him

philly pushes mordecai in the boat

i tried to include everyone sorry if i did not


	4. sweet wanda

philly last time on tdcp jenny chose zim over rigby because mordo was mean to ed team alien won and mordo got the cold shoulder

zim and jenny were walking around and they spotted rigby who was either on crack or just being cold

rigby you guys suck you guys dont belong together fuck you

jenny is he okay

zim just ingore the hobo honey

they walk away

rigby cries then cosmo walks up crying

rigby what do you want

cosmo well your going through the same pain as me alliance ?

rigby ya !

they shake on it meanwhile grim knocks on mandys door

mandy what do you want

grim we are outnumbered mon !

mandy so ?

grim so you want alliance ?

mandy okay

the shake on it meanwhile jimmy called timmy and danny for a final 3 alliance

danny and timmy we accept

philly this time you will try and find my two ocs

in that castle

x

team katz

dib i can try and find the oc with my gps thing

katz your a loser dear boy

dib your a loser punches katz

katz i wish you hadnt done that

dib i just did

katz you an alien or something

dib no zim is an alien

katz that kid ya right

squidward kill me now

rigby get out of my way

cosmo sorry

cosmo starts singing i miss you wanda i miss you wanda i miss you wanda

rigby chokes him

team alien wins

team katz glares at rigby

rigby oh no

x campfire

zim vote off rigby

cosmo yeah

lazlo with pleasure

rigby is watching from bushes vote me off ya right

the marshmellows go to katz dib spongebob soon only rigby vs cosmo the final one goes to

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

close up of a smug rigby

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

close up of not scared cosmo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

rigby !

rigby i knew it

team katz WHAT !

cosmo how ?

eddy who voted rigby ?

everyone raises there hand

philly yes yes always a shock

cosmo goes in the boat

everyone leaves except rigby who says i swiched the votes ha ha


	5. alien

philly last time on tdcp cosmo and rigbys alliance was not ment to be to make a long story short kid and kat fight racoon switches votes fairy leaves

dib hey did you switch the votes

rigby ya who told you

dib you were hysterical you know zim is an ailen \

rigby so ?

dib so help me expose zim or i will tell everyone you switched the votes

rigby is that blackmail

dib yes

rigby fine dib leaves for now laughs

zim and jenny come to make fun of rigby

zim hey loser

rigby hey alien

zim what im not an alien

jenny stop rigby stop making lies so i wont date him

they walk away

philly you guys will do dares

rigby goes first

rigby i dare jenny to stop dateing zim and date me

jenny no!

your out zims turn i dare rigby to quit the game

rigby NO !

soon only my dudes zim dib and katz are still in

katz i dare zim to make out with rigby

zim sighs makes out with rigby

rigby im not gay

dib i dare zim to tell everyone hes an alien

zim im an ailen

everyone laughs

zim i dare katz to lick dib

katz no

team alien wins

x

eddy rigby ed are safe

the final marshmellow goes to \

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

katz

dib what ?

team katz what

dib leaves

everyone leaves except rigby who say dont threat the coon ha


	6. fuck face

philly last time on tdcp the contestants did dares dib left courtesy of rigby

rigby walked up to jenny who was hanging with zim and timmy and danny and jimmy

rigby jenny please date me

jenny sorry but i saw mordcai being a jerk so i thought you were too

rigby thinks idiot

rigby calls mordecai on phone

Mordecai hello ?

rigby idiot you ruined my chance with jenny

Mordecai sorry

rigby hangs up

philly today you will tries not to fall of blance beam first one to fall off loses for there team

zim and rigby tries to get each other off

squidward this is stupid

squid gets off

team katz wins

x

jenny vote off squidward

zim ya vote off fuckface

squidward laughs switches votes

zim sees this hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

the final goes to .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

zim

squidward what ?!

zim laugh

squidward gets in boat


	7. multi mantion

philly i just want to tell you guys something johnny nazz gaz gir jimmy lazlo patsy edward double d spongebob are out


	8. not one but two

philly last time everyone left leaving only katz rigby jenny zim and others

philly guess what there will be no challenge today

final ten yeah

philly its the merge

final ten

philly katz and danny are out

katz and danny DX

philly ya but a challenge is due later see ya


	9. extreme

philly wakes them up

rigby dude ?!

zim what baby gonna cry

rigby STOP TALKING !

jenny thinks zim is being a jerk

philly well guess what today we will do extreme stunts

timmy yes ?!

anyway first you will go though the airplane crash then the burning boil

and finally the i wish you were never born

bloo why is it called that

philly you will see

eddy this is not safe

ed butter toast !

jenny is dodging airplanes and sees zim and rigby fighting

zim cant you see she hates you

rigby shut up scrub

next level is easy but the last is so hard i dont know how anyone surived

philly jenny wins

first vote goes to timmy

next rigby

next timmy

next zim

next timmy and timmy your out

timmy oh man

philly only a few more and this story is over


	10. hurt

philly you guys will go through torture because jenny cant feel pain she wins but go through it

bloo ow this hurts dude

zim and rigby fight

ed gets pierced on stick almost dieing

grim ow mon

eddy lumpy !

philly ed is out chef get him to the hosptal


	11. dude

philly i had a poll and grim wins eddy loses

eddy what ? !%^#


	12. Chapter 12

grim your out

grim what

rigby is also out

rigby noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

rigby hangs on a tree

he flies past the boat and in the sharks mouth

zim your also out

bloo gulp yes im out

philly yes jenny vs zim


	13. finaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

philly we started with alot now only two remain zim vs jenny

jenny watches last episode

jenny its over

zim babe i did it for you

jenny no !

on zim side only gir

on jenny side everyone else

philly now introducing cartoon 88

cartoon 88 awesome to be here man hey eds give me five

ed fives 88

edd fives 88

eddy fives 88

88 glares at katz

katz what are you looking at dear boy

88 pick katz and throws him in water\\

everyone laughs

philly choose a side

88 sits on zim side

okay so your challenge is to destroy bricks

jenny tries it with superpowers

zim connects it to computer

go jenny

go zim

zim its working

jenny come on man

the winner of total drama cartoon philly is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

..

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

..

.

.

..

..

...

...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

jenny !

jenny yes zim no !

philly jenny here it is

jenny awesome

zim at least i play with rigby head

philly you know whats funny

zim what

philly hes still alive

zim ahhhhhhhhhhh

in boat

bloo congraugts

jenny thanks

we run over katz who is still in the water

88 ha !


End file.
